Barb the Businesswoman
Barb the Businesswoman is a high-powered worker of Big Corp and a master gardener. She represents the Businesswoman customer that was first introduced in Diner Dash, the first game in the series. Barb and her friends are rather impatient in line and in the table, due to the fact that they are rushing to get to work, as stated by their name. However she's quick to order and eat and tips very high. History Ever since the first Diner Dash game she was always on the run. She will stop in at any Flo's diners and is a known costumer around DinerTown. Later, she became a business owner than the worker after being too stressed. Her named was revealed to be Barb in Garden Dash and the Diner Dash reboot. Diner Dash Series Barb was the 3rd customer introduced to many of the series and infamously known for her extreme temper, bigger tipping and fast lifestyle, in Boom! her hair was changed to have a hairband in it. Her fast eating is leveled with Colin, Hal and the Mr. Big Shots. Garden Dash Barb's most heroic role of the dash series. With the stress at Big Corp taking it's toll on her mind she was forcefully put on vacation and had to use a stress-o-meter until she was calm and mentally fit again. With Flo's help and support, Barb is able to overcome stress with gardening and the collection of relax tokens in each garden, eventually sending Mr. Big on a much needed vacation of his own. Appearance Over the years, Barb's appearance has been changed and upgraded starting with her appearance from Diner Dash, most of her incarnations don a business suit and skirt usually in different colours per appearance, in other versions she wears a vacation shirt and with imprints on it. In her most recent Diner Dash appearance, she wore a headband over her small bushy hair. Her 2014 reboot version originally gives her a purple top, white casual pants, and black shoes. In Garden Dash, which was Barb's most drastic change of character, she wore a yellow headband and Hawaiian shirt with casual pants and shoes, her hair had also grown immensely, she will sometimes wear a flower in her hair. Personality As a high powered business woman living in a comfy apartment in eastern DinerTown, Barb is an extreme workaholic which contributes to her impatient mood in various games as she only desires to take short trips on various non-work-related activities. In Garden Dash she is forced to vacation and help herself calm down and de-stress, with Flo's help, she is able to achieve this and in the process, learn a lot more about comfort and the joys of not working. Other Appearances In Fitness Dash, Barb and several other Businesswomen take part in Jo's teamwork to win each tug-o-war! championship, Barb is fast, impatient and needs both cardio and strength. In Parking Dash, Barb wears her outfit from Hotel Dash and drvies a small car, she is impatient, tips high and her car is fast moving. In Hotel Dash, Barb and other businesswomen appear in DinerTown Suites, like always they are impatient and give high tips for better service. After eating their meal, they will want a towel to go to the gym, leaving some laundry behind. In the Cooking Dash series, Barb appears in all 3 games, like always, she is impatient and is high quality on everything. Barb often orders snacks instead of cooked foods to compensate for her speed. In CD3T&S we see Barb as a very young adult wearing a fancy business suit and new hairstyle. In Soap Opera Dash, Barb is hired by Rosie for the second movie set, her mood ticks faster than those of her co-workers but this can be mitigated by the chair upgrades. In the Avenue Flo duology, it is the first and second time Barb has a voice. Barb first appears on the subway and can talk to Flo, later, Barb needs Flo's help at Big Corp to find coffee mugs for a board meeting. There is also another woman who resembles Barb and can be found in the third cubicle labyrinth. In Special Delivery Barb is outside the library running a cheap long distance plans venture. The pamphlet is used on Colin the Cellphone Addict to shut him up. In DinerTown Tycoon, Barb is introduced in Avenue Flo and likes all foods with Sweet Corn, Organic Spudville Potatoes and Granny Flo Apples. She will reward you with 50 of a random food when 50 of her is satisfied. She then reappears in Thyme Square and loves foods with Graviera Cheese, Aborio Rice and Organic Red Potatoes and will reward the player with a random 50 food gift. In Diaper Dash Barb (or a woman who looks like her) has 2 children who love to play and will request playing many times. In Diner Dash Adventures, she appears in multiple venues. If she's not by herself, she is usually accompanied by Rosie or her husband, Gil. Trivia * In the secret levels found in Flo on the Go and Hometown Hero, Barb is usually grouped up with the other females such as the Young Lady, Jogger, and Tourist. She also appears in a group made up of the Bookworm, Dad, and Cellphone Addict multiple times. When it comes to opposite sex pairings, she's often paired with the Cellphone Addict. This may imply that she's the only noise-disliking female who can tolerate him to some extent since they work at the same building. They also possess the same patience level. * In Flo on the Go, though the businesswoman is not officially introduced until Level 36 (Blimp), two parties of her appear in Level 15 (Train). This tends to surprise players since there's no mention of her prior. * According to DinerTown Detective Agency, Barb is allergic to most jellies, creams, and custards. * As of now she is considered the final customer to receive a main role in a spin-off game. Gallery Diner Dash Barb_dinerdash.png Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue DinerDash2Barb1.png DinerDash2Barb2.png Diner Dash 3: Flo on the Go DinerDash3Barb1.png Barb_dinerdash3.png DS Version Barb the Businesswoman Diner Dash Flo on the Go DS.png Barb the Businesswoman Impatient Diner Dash Flo on the Go DS.png Barb the Businesswoman Final Limit Diner Dash Flo on the Go DS.png Barb the Businesswoman Menu Diner Dash Flo on the Go DS.png Diner Dash 4: Hometown Hero Barb Disco2.png Barb Disco1.png Diner Dash 5: BOOM! Barb Boom.png Barb Boom Unhappy in the Rain.png Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve Barb the Businesswoman Diner Dash Sizzle and Serve.png Typical Businesswoman Diner Dash Sizzle and Serve.png Parking Dash Barb Parking Dash iOS Title.jpg Cooking Dash Barb Info CD.png Barb Happy CD.gif Barb Impatient CD.gif Barb at her Limit CD.gif Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills Barb Happy CD3.gif Barb Impatient CD3.gif Barb at her Limit CD3.gif Barb Info CD3.png business.png CD3 Concept Art Barb.png Soap Opera Dash barb sod.png barb sod1.png barb sod2.png barb sod3.png barb sod4.png Garden Dash Barb GD Title.jpg 5563674828_4b21ae1bf2.jpg Barb GD cutscene.jpg Diner Dash (2014) Barb the Businesswoman Diner Dash 2014.png barb dd 2014 angry table.png Cooking Dash (2016) Barb the Businesswoman Cooking Dash 2016.png barb cd 2016 pissed.png Category:Characters Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Impatient People Category:Female Characters